Murder at Sukubeiki Mansion
by Minako1
Summary: A detective conan Fanfic. About a murder going on at Sukubeiki Mansion and many people soon gets murdered. Conan, and Heiji is the only ones who could find out about it. But can they figure it out before the murderer gets them? (My first Fanfic)
1. The Murder at Sukubeiki Mansion Part 1

"Hey Conan hurry we have to go to Osaka to meet Heiji in a party," Ran yelled at Conan who was sleeping. "Mo can't we go a little later," Conan thought. Conan soon got dressed and packed up. "Where is Kogoro," Conan asked Ran. "Oh yeah hey Dad wake up," Ran walked to Kogoro's room. "Wake up," "Mo lets just skip it and tell Heiji and good excuse," Kogoro said in a sleepy way. "No," Ran soon pulled off her father's blanket. "Now get dressed and let's go,"  
Tokyo Airport  
  
"Hey you know Sukubeiki Mansion I heard that it's haunted," A boy told a girl. "Yeah, but you know we are invited there for free, you just don't turn down something free," "Oh yeah," "Yeah," "Okay then I guess we could go," Just then Conan was listining to their conversation. "Hey aren't we going there," Conan thought. "Na Ran neichan aren't we going to Sukubeiki Mansion?" "Yeah why," "Because there's two other people who are going there too," "Really lets go meet them they might be going to the party that's going to be held there," "Dad we are going to meet some people," "Okay," Kogoro said and started to smoke.  
  
"Hello," Ran said to the boy and girl. "Umm hi," The girl said, "I heard that you're going to the Sukubeiki Mansion," "Yeah umm we are family friends and we've been invited," the boy told them. "We're going there too," Conan said. "Oh why I guess we must be sitting near each other," The girl said. "Hi I'm Ran," "I'm Conan," "Umm I'm Minako," "And I'm Hashimo," "We came from America though," Minako and Hashimo said. "We are just childhood friends," Minako told them. "Hello everyone who will be going to Osaka airport please go to the entrance," Soon they all went in. Minako Matsumoto 14 years old a 8th grade student a singer. Hashimo Takebe 14 years old 8th grade student and a singer.  
Osaka Airport  
  
"Hey Mouri sama," The Limo driver said. "Hey what," "We've got a ride for you to Sukubeiki Mansion," "Okay," Kogoro said. All of them went in including Hashimoto and Minako. "My names Yukyu Raiba," The Limo driver said. Yukyu Raiba 47 years old and Kaito Sukubeiki's Butler and driver.  
Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
Soon Conan and all got to Sukubeiki Mansion. "Hey Kudo-kun you made it," "Yeah I guess," "Hey Hattori," Ran yelled out waving. "Is Kazuha here," "Umm no she had to do something," "Who are those two," "We met them at the airport," Conan told Heiji. "Hi," The two said and went out to the garden. Heiji went to Conan and whispered, "I wonder what's up with them," "I don't know," "Hey what are you two whispering about," "Ah nothing Ran-neichan," "Okay dad lets go meet Sukubeiki-san hey Conan are you coming," "Umm okay Ran," Conan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm hello," Ran told an old man. "Oh konnichiwa why you must be Meitantei Mouri's daughter," "Umm yes," "Ah who's this," "We took him in," Kogoro said. "Ah," "Im Conan," "Ok I guess you will need to put your stuff in your rooms well it's in room 35 I think," "Maya Misato-san and Yourina Kotona-san please get their bags. "Ok hello my name is Maya," "And my name is Yourina," "Please let us take the baggage," Maya insisted and they took their baggage. Kaito Sukubeiki a rich man 46 year old and owner of Sukubeiki Mansion. Maya Misato 21 year old maid. Yourina Kotona 23 year old maid.  
  
"Hey Sukubeiki please tell us about the selling of this mansion," a reporter came. "Umm please just leave Yuka," Sukubeiki said. "But," "NO just leave," "Okay im going to look around," Soon Yuka left somewhere to the garden. Yuka Makashite a very famous reporter 26 years old.  
  
"Hey do you think we can see around this place a little," Ran asked. "Sure wait let my son take you hey Takeru come," "Wait," "No come!!" "Umm it's ok," "No come here now Takeru," Okay then," Takeru came down. "What," "I want you to take these people around here," Takeru got angry "Okay then," "Umm I think I will take a rest ill be going to our room," Kogoro said. "But you'll miss out all the fun," "Just go without me," "That proves the ochan is lazy," Conan thought. "Well lets go," Takeru said. Takeru Sukubeiki 21 year old a student working to become a doctor.  
Flower Field  
  
"Wow this place smells very pretty," Ran said. "Of course this is our big flower garden it has very great scent," "Hey Ran-neisan do you think we can pick some," "Umm," "Oh it's ok you could pick a couple," Soon they saw Minako and Hashimo. "Hey," Ran said. "What," Minako said. "Oh you two aren't you those singers," "Yes we are," Minako said. "Well I think you need to see Kaito," "Ok," Hashimo said. "He calls his father by his name," Conan thought.  
Gate Cemetary  
  
"Scary," Ran said "Yeah I guess it could be scary but my mother died and we buried it here," "Really I'm sorry," "No it's okay everybody dies sooner or later," "Hey it's getting pretty late I think dinner might be ready Conan are you hungry," "Yes,"  
Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
"I should probably get a video of Sukubeiki-sans stuff," Yuka thought. "Hey Taishito come lets go get a peak," "Ok," Soon Yuka opened the door to Sukubeiki's room. "Ahhh gomen I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you," "Get out," Kaito yelled. Taishito Takahara a cameraman 32 year old.  
  
"Dinner," Yourina told everyone. Soon everyone was at the table except Yourina, Kaito, Maya, and Yukyuu but there was another person. "Hello my name is Jyou Mayona,". "Okay let's eat," Kogoro said and he started eating fast. "Umm I forgot something in my room," Yuka said. And she started heading up the stairs. "Hey let me help you go up," "Why," "Because of that bruise on your feet," "Oh ok then," and Jyou and Yuka went up the stairs.  
"Hey Ran-neichan aren't you going to eat," Conan asked. "Oh yeah," Soon Jyou came down. "Hey where's Yuka," Kogoro asked. "She said she'll be doing fine alone," "My dad has been late coming down let me go find him," Takeru said. "Have you seen him anywhere?" "No," Jyou said. "Well ok,"  
10 minutes later Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
"Hey Yuka is pretty late let me go check her," Minako said. Minako soon headed up the stairs. "Umm hey so Mouri-san you're a detective," Hashimo asked. "Yeah," Kogoro said as he drank his beer. "Is it hard to solve cases?" "No it's pretty easy, but I don't remember any cases haaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa," "Of course I do it for you," Conan said.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," there was a yell upstairs. All of them soon went upstairs in Yuka's room where the saw Minako. "What," Kogoro asked. Conan soon went in and saw Yuka. "She's dead," Minako yelled and fell to the ground and cried.  



	2. The Murder At Sukubeiki Mansion Part 2

"Yuka," Taishito yelled. "Noooo," "We must call the police," Kogoro said, "Please don't," Kaito said. "But why," Ran asked. "I don't want any people ruining this party," "Well me and this Meitanetei Mouri will figure out who the killer is," Heiji said. "But why would anyone kill Yuka," Maya asked. "Maybe she knew something," Yourina said. "Right now everyone is a suspect," Heiji said. "Hattori Heiji why don't we let everyone stay downstairs," Conan said. "Okay you all go downstairs," Heiji said.  
  
Soon Heiji and Conan was checking Yuka. "Hey Hattori she has some food stains on her dress," "Yeah so that means the killer must be a person who had food," Heiji said. "Hey Conan come down that's no place for you," Kogoro said as he grabbed Conan.  
1 hour late Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
"Hey I think it's time we all went to bed," Maya said. "Yeah it is," Yukyu said. "Okay I better go into my room," Hashimo said as he went to his room. "Hey wait up Hashimo," Minako said. "Okay I guess we all should go to bed," Ran said. Soon everyone went to their rooms and slept.  
  
"Yuka," Taishito said. Soon the door knocked. "Who is it," "It's me," Soon Taishito opened the door. "What," "Noooooo,"  
8:00 a.m Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
"Hey Conan wake up lets go downstairs and eat," Ran said. "Dad you too," "No let me sleep a little while longer," "Ok then," "Conan wake up," Ran said. "Okay," Soon Conan woke up and they headed downstairs.  
  
"So are you going to call the cops?" Minako asked. "Why," Kogoro said. "Because Yuka was killed," Hashimo said. "Oh yeah, but Sukubeiki-san said not to," Ran said. "But it's a murder," Minako siad. "Yeah just forget him and just think about this case," Hashimo said. "Your right," Kogoro said. "You're not calling them!" Kaito soon came down. "But," Kogoro said. "No we must continue with this party. "Dad please we have to call them," Takeru said as he came down. "No we are not!" Kaito said as he soon left for his room.  
  
"Hey you guys need to eat," Maya said as she went to them. "I'll call the rest of them with Yourina so you guys eat," Maya and Yourina soon went around calling all of them to wake up. "Mouri-san here is your breakfast," Yukyu said as he gave him his breakfast and then placing the others breakfast. "Conan aren't you going to eat," Ran asked. "Umm yeah I was just thinking about something," "Hey why don't I get beer," Kogoro complained. "Because you have to solve the case," Yukyu said as he headed to call the rest of the people. Heiki soon came down and headed to sit next to Conan. Next Takeru came down after he complained to his father. "Wheres Sukubeiki-san," Ran asked. "Oh umm he said that he needs to be alone," Takeru said.  
  
"Hey Yourina I think Taishito-san is next what room number was his," Maya said. "He is I think room 47," Yourina said. "Oh all the way up there isn't that one of the last rooms," "Well I guess 50 is the last though," "Yeah hey ill go call him," "Okay umm ill go with you," Soon the 2 of them headed to Taishito-sans room.  
  
"Okay open it," Maya said. Yourina opened it and looked at the floor. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Yourina and Maya yelled. "What," Kogoro thought and soon all of them headed upstairs to Taishito's room. "He's dead," Conan said. "Why would anyone do this," Minako said. "I don't know," Hashimo replied. Soon Yukyu arrived "What's going on here," "What where were you this time," Kogoro yelled. "But I was just talking to Sukubeiki-san," Yukyu said. "Let's all go down and wait," Sukubeiki said as he headed up. Soon everyone headed downstairs and waitet. But Conan stayed. "He's been hit with a knife," Conan said. "But I thought all the rooms were locked up," "Conan-kun we have to go to the party.  
After the party Sukubeiki Mansion 9:34 p.m  
  
"Hey ill be going to my Library no one bother me," Sukubeiki-san said as he headed to the library. "I guess me and Yourina should make dinner," Maya said. So they headed to the Kitchen and cooked.  
10:00 p.m Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
Soon everyone was down to eat except Kaito. "Hey where's Sukubeiki-san," "Oh yeah he said he will be sleeping," Maya said. "Umm could I get some juice for me and Conan," Ran asked. "Sure," Yourina said. Soon she got the Juice and gave it to Ran and Conan soon got it. Ran accidently spilled on Yourina. "Oh I'm sorry," "No it's okay,".  
11:00 p.m Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
"Hey lets do Karoke," Minako said. "Ya," Hashimo said. "Okay Conan you want to do karoke," Ran said. "Okay," Soon they went up to do karoke. "Hey let me go check up on Sukubeiki-san," Maya said to Yourina. "Well you better use my apron since you don't have one you know he will probably kill you if you don't use an apron," Yourina said. Maya soon left.  
11:10 p.m Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
Boooom the karoke machine went. "Aww it broke," Minako said. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Maya's voice was heard, "Oh what again," Heiji thought. Soon all of them were ate the Library. "Dad noooo," Takeru went to Kaito. "No we have to check him," Kogoro said. "He's dead," Heiji said. "But why would anyone do this," Ran said. Conan soon checked around. The window was broken into. "Hmm the glass is outside," Conan thought. Soon suddenly Conan figures out who the suspect is. Conan soon went to Taishito's room and looked at the Video Camera. "So that's who the Killer is,"  
11:30 p.m Sukubeiki Mansion  
  
"Got to make Kogoro sleep," Conan thought as he pointed the watch torwards him and shot him and made him to sleep. Kogoro landed to the couch. "Hmph I now know who the Killer is and it is among us," Conan said in Kogoro's voice. Minako, Hashimo, Yukyu, Takeru, Maya, and Yourina stared at Kogoro. "And the killer is,"  
  
To Be Continued  



	3. The Murder at Sukubeiki Mansion Part 3

"And the killer is you Maya Misato," Conan said as Kogoro's voice. "But," Maya said. "Yeah she didn't have done anything," Yourina said. "If you think I'm the killer then tell how I killed them then?" "Sure I'll tell you,"  
  
"First lets check on the murder of Taishito every room was locked, but somehow you had to get a knife to kill Taishito. So the only people that could open the door is Yukyuu, Yourina, Kaito, and you. That's when I remembered the murder of Yuka that something has to do with Yuka and Taishito. Soon at the dinner the day of Taishito's murder Sukubeiki-san was murdered. You Maya left the room and opened the door and stabed him until he died. Soon you left out the window not breaking in because the glass of the window was outside. Soon you left to go back with us," "But how do you know if I broke the window wont it make a loud noise,"  
  
"Heh well when you broke out our karoke machine make a big sound that had a bigger noise than the glass breaking," "Well then why did I kill Yuka and Taishito then I didn't even know them," "Well that's where your wrong here Conan show Taishito's video camera's record," Conan soon showed the video. Soon it showed a picture of Kaito and Maya together," "You knew that Yuka and Taishito will put up this video on the news and you soon wanted to kill them," "Hmph is that all the evidence you got Mouri-san,"  
  
"No there is one more a juice spill," "A juice spill?" "Yes when you went to Sukubeiki-sans room and the apron Yourina let you use her apron which had a juice spill that Ran spilled. And I found a little spill to on the floor with juice so you're the only one left,"  
  
Maya soon fell to her knee "Yes I killed Yuka, Taishito, and Kaito. I was only with Kaito because I wanted to get married with him for his money. After I married him I would get divorced and take half of his money and leave. But soon Yuka and Taishito saw me and Kaito together and I knew that they will show it. So I killed those two. That's when Kaito soon knew I killed them and he blackmailed me. If I divorced him he would tell that I killed Yuka and Taishito. So that was when I killed him," Maya soon got up. The lights went out.  
  
Soon they found a knife pointed on Conan's neck where she is holding him. "Don't move let me get out of here or ill kill him," Soon Maya got outside where there was lots of police cars and reporters. "Don't shoot let me get out of here or ill kill him. Soon Conan got his watch and shot Maya. Maya soon fell to the ground and the police took her.  
Back Home  
  
"Too bad I guess there wont be another party," Kogoro said. "Hey dad I thought you knew Takeshi-san was going to make another party too," "What I didn't like the party," "Well you know we can't just say no isn't that right Conan," "Right," Conan said. "I hope there isn't another murder,"  



End file.
